The Proposal
by swimgirl99
Summary: Sorry about the horrible title. Anyway, Firestar wants to ask Sandstorm out, but he keeps losing his nerve. He finally manages it, but what will her response be? That's about it. I promise, the story is way better than the summary. One-shot.


**HI! I don't own Warriors or any of its characters. I do, however, own MouseMix. Beware of extreme randomness. This is what happens when you give a girl a king-size bag of Mn M's. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Firestar nervously padded up to Sandstorm. "Sandstorm," he mewled tentatively, "can I talk to you?"<p>

Guardedly she said, "Sure?" Firestar led her over to a corner.

"Well, I was wondering,…."

"What?"

He drew in a big breath, steeling himself. "Sandstorm, you are everything to me. You are the atom of my bomb, the epicenter of my earthquake, the eye of my hurricane, the tornado of my natural disaster-"

Sandstorm glared at him. "Just get to the point, before you make your case even worse. You really aren't helping yourself with these horrible-occurrence analogies. How do you know about all this science-y stuff, anyway?"

Firestar shrugged. "It just popped into my head. Amazing what you come up with on the spot. But the point is…well…um…will you-go get some MouseMix with me?"

Sandstorm raised her eyebrows. "I _guess _so….."

Meanwhile, Firestar was beating himself up on the inside. '_Why can't you just ask her? You led Lionclan into war! Why can't you just ask Sandstorm out? She'd say yes! Well, either that, or she'd tear you to shreds. Stop being so pessimistic! Make me! OH, it's on now! HEY! Do you REALIZE that you are ARGUING with yourself and LOSING!' _

Sandstorm brought him back to the present. "Firestar. Firestar. Firestar. Fi-re-star. FIRESTAR. _**FIRESTAR!"**_

"Wha huh who? Where's the fire!" he shouted.

She rolled her eyes. "It's on your fur. As I was _saying_, I got the MouseMix. Wanna share?"

"Urm, yeah. And Sandstorm?"

Sandstorm sighed. "What _now, _Firestar?"

"Well, I was wondering…."

"Wondering what?" Sandstorm asked, suspicious.

"Well,Iwaswonderingifyou wouldliketogotosunningrocks withmecauseIreally reallylikeyou." He panted.

"In plain Cattish, please?"

Firestar sighed. "I was wondering if you would like to go to Sunningrocks or something sometime because I really, really like you Sandstorm. I think I always have."

Sandstorm screwed up her face with a thoughtful expression. After she had stood like that for several minutes, he finally couldn't stand it anymore. "What are you thinking?" he mewed.

"I'm thinking," Sandstorm meowed, "about whether I want to squeal 'Yes,' like a little kit; or if I want to tear you to shreds.

"_I told you so! Told you told you told you so!"_

"Ah, shut it," Firestar muttered.

Sandstorm looked offended. "Excuse me, but what was that?" Firestar shifted uncomfortably. "Oh, that? I was just talking to the pessimistic voices in my head. Sorry."

"You know what, I don't even want to know."

"No, you probably don't. So will you come?" Sandstorm sighed. "You know, that isn't really the best way to ask someone out. But, why not. Just make it good."

Firestar jumped from excitement. "Thank you!" he squealed. "Ready to go?"

"Sure thing!"

Suddenly Dustpelt came up. He pleaded, "Sandstorm, I love you more than that disgusting kittypet ever could! We've always been friends, even as kits! I don't know what I'd do without you!"

Firestar hissed at him. "You'd better figure out soon, then, Dust_paw_, because Sandstorm loves me!"

"She loves me more!"

"Sandstorm loves me most!"

"No, me!"

"Me!"

"ME!"

**"ME!"**

Sandstorm cut in. "Now, girls, you know I love you both. But Firestar and I are meant for each other! You'll have Fernpaw soon!" As Dustpelt opened his mouth to object, she stopped him. "Don't ask me how I know, we smart she-cats know these things. Now, run along!" With much grumbling, Dustpelt walked away from the two.

Firestar broke the awkward silence. "So... are you ready to go now?"

"Alright. Come on, fur ball."**  
><strong>

"I'm not a fur ball!"

"Suuuuure. Whatever you say**….**fur ball."

"Hey!"

"Nyah, nyah."

And so, a happy relationship began….

…**...**

**So, what do you think? Is it overly crazy? I hope not. Sorry if there are any typo's. I really did try to check it over. Oh, and I know that cats don't go on dates, if you were going to point that out to me. Thanks, but I know. This is fanfiction. It doesn't have to be canon. Please R+R!**


End file.
